1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer display screens. More specifically, the invention relates to a privacy screen for laptop and notebook computers that shields the computer display for privacy when the computer is used in areas accessible to the public.                2. Description of the Related Art        
Laptop and notebook computers allow a user to work in virtually any locale. Wireless communication systems enable workers to send information from a notebook computer to the office, and receive other information in return. Many people therefore work on notebook computers while on public transportation, in coffee shops, or even while waiting in the doctor's office.
Because many employers are sensitive that others may gain access to their employees' work product, these computers must be secure, both from electronic access and from visual access to the display by the surrounding public. Not only is work product at risk, but many electronic notebook users enter credit card numbers, passwords, health insurance information, and other private information into their computers.
In addition, due to the variety of locales in which a notebook computer may be used, the lighting in those locales may not always be the best lighting for viewing a computer screen.
It is necessary for notebook computer users to be able to work securely and in a degree of privacy, while preserving, and even enhancing, quality lighting for viewing the computer display. Thus, a privacy screen for a laptop computer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.